The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having an adapter for increasing an overall height of the electrical connector above a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the connector is mounted, wherein the adapter can achieve a reliably electrical connection between the connector and the printed circuit board.
With the development of the multimedia computer, electrical connectors are widely used. Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 82207507; 84215349; 85206217; 85218465 and 86201643 each disclose a conventional electrical connector comprising a connector body and a plurality of terminals received in the connector body. A tubular receptacle extends from a front surface of the connector body for engaging with a plug. Generally, the conventional electrical connector has a fixed height. To use it in an application needing the connector to increase its height, the connector body and the terminals thereof must be changed resulting in that the mold used for forming the connector body and the die for forming the terminals must be accordingly redesigned. This derives a high production cost.
Thus, an adapter is needed to increase the height of an electrical connector without the necessity to manufacturing electrical connectors in different heights.